


Cinco dimensiones o la cruzada de Dean: Un viaje de autodescubrimiento

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 12, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA:«Five Dimensions, or Dean's Crusade: A Dance with Self Discovery» de anyrei & mugglerock.¿Qué pasaría si pudieras ver tu vida a medida que progresa en una línea de tiempo alterna? ¿Te sentirías agradecido por lo que tienes? ¿O te desilusionarías al darte cuenta de que es posible que no lo tengas tan bien?A Dean Winchester no le importaba ninguna posibilidad. Nada de eso importaba mientras lo ayudara a traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo. Y esa es exactamente la oportunidad que tendrá, con la ayuda de un cierto nefelim.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Dimensions, or Dean's Crusade: A Dance with Self Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225268) by [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock). 

> No soy el mejor traduciendo pero lo hago mejor que puedo.

A pesar de ser mediados de mayo, a pesar del clima empalagoso y temperamental de North Cove, Washington, Dean no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió. Era sorprendente lo mucho más frío que se sentía su rincón del mundo con el desaliento que acompañaba a la muerte. Y no cualquier muerte. La muerte de su mejor amigo. Un ángel del señor que, una y otra vez, se había demostrado no solo como un aliado, como alguien con quien podían contar, sino como una parte integral de su pequeña y rota familia.

Una familia que él había formado a lo largo de los años a partir de una miríada de personajes coloridos. De un gruñón, beligerante, que rayaba en lo sabio, un viejo hombre que era más un padre para él y Sammy que su propio padre. Una hacker informática nerd y extrañamente alegre con amor por las damas que rivalizaban con las de Dean.

De alguna forma, de alguna manera, Castiel se había infiltrado en sus paredes y defensas, solidificando un lugar tanto en el corazón de él como en el de su hermano. Y ahora estaba muerto. Muerto a manos del arcángel que lo había mantenido a él y a Sam en el negocio de salvar el mundo durante demasiados años. Un arcángel que, si alguna vez lo volviera a ver, Dean tenía toda la intención de matarlo. Lento y dolorosamente si es posible.

Otro escalofrío recorrió a Dean, incitándolo a mirar hacia arriba. De repente su mirada se cerró con un brillo dorado. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron, Dean se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. El nefilim. Por instinto, Dean extendió los brazos y adoptó una postura protectora frente al cuerpo de Cas. Por lo que sabía, los nefelim comían ángeles muertos o algo igual de espeluznante.

El nefilim inclinó la cabeza y miró el cuerpo sin vida de Cas antes de que su mirada volviera a Dean. Los ojos dorados lo miraron intensamente, como si el niño estuviera mirando directamente a su alma. —Lo amas —dijo finalmente el nefilim, su voz sonaba extrañamente emocionalmente distante.

Dean entrecerró los ojos al niño, adolescente, fuera lo que fuese. —Cas es familia —respondió de alguna manera, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la emoción fuera de su voz.

El nefelim caminó hacia adelante y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Cas. —Se ha ido —en ese momento, su estoicismo vaciló y Dean vio que la cara del niño cambiaba con una reacción emocional. Parecía triste.

Enderezando su postura, pero aún en guardia, la mano se cernía sobre su cadera izquierda en caso de que el niño intentara algo divertido; Dean se sintió determinado en ese momento. —Lo recuperaré. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. 

Los ojos dorados volvieron a mirar a Dean, ensanchados e interrogantes. —Puedo traerlo de regreso, pero no puedo hacerlo sin pagar un precio.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó con tono vacilante. Por mucho que quisiera que Cas volviera, lo último que iba a hacer era hacer un trato con el diablo. O, bueno, el hijo del diablo.

Dicho niño miró a Cas antes de respirar profundamente. —La vida se trata de equilibrio. Castiel ha hecho cosas que alteraron este equilibrio y resultó en consecuencias cósmicas. Incluso mis poderes no pueden devolverlo si no estás dispuesto a dar algo por ello. Habría una serie de pruebas para que las tomes. Un precio a pagar por su vida. Si estás dispuesto a pagarlo, puedo traerlo de vuelta de donde está atrapada su esencia.

Podía sentir la mano de Sam sobre su hombro y miró a su hermano. Sam se veía tan horrible como se sentía. Sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza, dijo: —Dean, no. 

Dejando de lado a su hermano, Dean dio un paso más cerca del nefelim. —¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Te enviaré a otra dimensión. Habrá una prueba. Si apruebas, encontrarás un portal a la siguiente dimensión. Hay cinco pruebas. Si tienes éxito, el último portal te traerá de vuelta —el nefilim extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Cas, inclinando la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Dean. —¿Harás esto por él?

—¿Qué son estas pruebas? —la pregunta surgió más como una respuesta reactiva. Un instinto de protesta, porque eso es lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Pero Dean sabía que iba a decir que sí en el momento en que el niño le dijera que había una manera de traer de vuelta a Cas.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo —dijo en voz baja.

Sam tocó el hombro de Dean nuevamente. —Mierda, Dean. Escucha. Sé que estás molesto, pero no puedes tomar una decisión como esta... No podemos confiar en él. 

Dean se volvió para mirar a su hermano de lleno, dejando escapar un suspiro molesto. —Hemos sido traicionados por personas en las que confiamos y nuestros culos fueron respaldados por personas en las que no confiamos. La confianza es relativa en este punto y escuchaste al niño. Consecuencias cósmicas. Si esto traerá de vuelta a Cas, estoy dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sam se pasó la mano por el pelo con un suspiro frustrado. —Vamos, Dean. ¿Qué pasó con "ya no hacemos esta mierda"? No tienes idea de si incluso volveremos. 

El nefilim los miró de nuevo. —Solo él —dijo, señalando a Dean— Solo puedo enviarlo a él. Tiene que hacerlo solo. 

Antes de que su hermano pudiera expresar más protestas, Dean levantó la mano para detenerlo. —Mira... Si fuera yo en el suelo y el niño te ofreciera la misma oportunidad, ¿podrías decir honestamente que no la aprovecharías?

Sam lo miró en silencio por un momento, aparentemente trabajando en sus palabras. Finalmente, después de un latido, suspiró derrotado y Dean supo que había ganado. —Maldición —murmuró.

El nefilim se puso de pie nuevamente, dándole a Dean una mirada de ojos muy abiertos que le recordaba mucho a Cas. —¿Entonces lo harás?

Dean miró a Sam y su mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia Cas. A los restos carbonizados de sus alas rotas y golpeadas que estropeaban el suelo debajo de ellas. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar al niño. Con un leve asentimiento, Dean respondió: —Sí.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, su mirada se volvió seria y concentrada. —Gracias —el nefilim extendió la mano y agitó la mano. Una luz dorada rasgó el aire y abrió una brecha en el espacio y el tiempo. Parecía similar a la grieta de antes. Le dio a Dean otra mirada. —Por favor, ten éxito y regresa.

Dean asintió y se volvió hacia su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo. —Voy a volver.

—Mas te vale. Vigilaré al niño —dijo Sam, la preocupación y la frustración con la situación era evidente en su voz. —Tráelo de vuelta a nosotros.

Dean, de repente se había encontrado con determinación y concentración, asintió nuevamente. Esta vez, con fiereza, sabía que iba a necesitar cualquier cosa que fuera a enfrentar. Con una pequeña sonrisa, murmuró con cariño: —Perra.

—Idiota —Sam susurró en respuesta, una sonrisa rápida y pequeña jugando en sus labios. Uno que no llegó a sus ojos.

Volviendo a ver al nefelim, Dean se sorprendió al encontrarse con sorprendentes ojos azules en lugar de dorados. Ojos azules extrañamente familiares. —Muy bien, Damien. ¿Lo toco o...?

—Mi nombre es Jack. Y sí, solo tócalo.

Mierda. Entre los ojos azules y sin obtener sus referencias, Dean casi tuvo que preguntarse si el niño realmente era de Cas y no de Lucifer. —Lo tengo —se quejó y dio un paso hacia la grieta.

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Jack lo contuvo. —Tengo una última cosa que decir... que puede ayudarte.

Dean lo miró expectante y después de un momento de silencio tenso, habló—¿Quieres dar más detalles?

Jack inclinó la cabeza antes de asentir. —Permanece fiel a tu corazón. Sé honesto contigo mismo y tendrás éxito.

Era difícil no resoplar directamente. Lo último que necesitaba era una mierda trillada de canciones de Disney. Necesitaba salvar a Cas e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Dean guardó su comentario sarcástico para sí mismo, no era como si el niño lo entendiera de todos modos, y le dio un breve asentimiento. Extendió la mano con cuidado y tocó la grieta.

De repente, fue arrastrado por el portal a la otra dimensión con tanta rapidez que juró que terminaría con un latigazo cervical. Había colores y varias sensaciones que lo rodeaban antes de que su visión se volviera negra.


	2. Dimensión uno

Cuando la visión de Dean se aclaró, se encontró frente al búnker. En su mayor parte, todo parecía igual. Sería muy fácil confundir este lugar con su propia realidad. Miró a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie ni a nada en las cercanías, por lo que cuidadosamente recorrió la parte de atrás. Cuando llegó a la salida del túnel oeste, se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer parada a un lado.

Ella era impresionante. Cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul. Piel clara que salía de una especie de cuento de hadas de Disney. Labios perfectos y carnosos, fruncidos en contemplación mientras ella intentaba... Dean no estaba seguro. Sus manos estaban presionadas contra el costado del edificio, como si tratara de sentir... Infierno si él lo supiera. Cuando ella se volt e hizo contacto visual con él, los ojos azules cristalinos lo dejaron boquiabierto. Tanto es así que casi no se dio cuenta de que estaba claramente embarazada.

Bueno, ahí estaba su oportunidad de obtener su número. Dean dio un paso adelante y comenzó a preguntar: —Uh, ¿puedo...?

—¿Dean? ¿Ya volviste? —preguntó sorprendida, su mano se deslizó de la pared. —¿Es seguro por dentro?

—Uh... ¿Sí? —respondió vacilante. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que habría recordado encontrarse con una mujer tan hermosa en su vida. Incluso en líneas de tiempo alternativas.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos hacia él mientras se acercaba. —Algo es... —de repente ella sacó una espada de ángel y se la tendió hacia él. —No eres Dean. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Lo soy... —Dean respondió mientras daba un paso atrás, con las manos en alto en señal de rendición. —¡Soy Dean Winchester, lo juro! Yo solo... no soy el Dean Winchester de esta dimensión...

Ella lo examinó con una mirada seria antes de gruñir: —¿Dónde está mi Dean? ¿Le has hecho algo?

—Lo juro, acabo de llegar... —se defendió, dando otro paso atrás. No hace falta decir que Dean estaba bastante confundido. —No le he hecho nada a su Dean, ¿señorita?

—Mi nombre es Castiel.

Dean se burló de asombro. —Estás jodiendo conmigo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza confundida antes de sonreír. —Bueno, no contigo.

Su jodida mandíbula se cayó ante esa insinuación. La mente de Dean estaba corriendo a un millón de millas por minuto. Entonces, en esta dimensión, Cas era una chica. No solo una chica, una chica muy sexy. ¿Y aparentemente ella y la dimensión alternativa de Dean eran una cosa? —Yo, eh... es ... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó sin vergüenza.

La versión femenina de Cas suspiró y bajó su espada de ángel, solo por un momento, aún manteniendo el arma en la mano. —Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Entraremos en este búnker y buscaremos a mi Dean. Necesito saber si está bien y que no lo reemplazaste cuando viniste aquí.

Dean asintió y dio un paso atrás. Se revolvió el bolsillo y presentó su llave al búnker. —¿Crees que esto ayudará?

La mujer lo miró con una ceja arqueada. —Sí... —ella levantó su espada de ángel otra vez— muy sospechoso de que tengas una llave para un edificio que acabamos de encontrar e intentamos explorar.

—Como dije, dulzura. De otra dimensión. Mi hermano y yo vivimos aquí de donde soy... —su arrogancia fue de corta duración cuando la chica Cas se volvió hacia él, sus hermosos ojos azules ardían de ira.

—Llámame dulzura otra vez y te cortaré las bolas. Ahora abre la puerta y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco —gruñó ella, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarlo.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición otra vez. —Bien. Lo siento —con cuidado, Dean se acercó al frente del búnker, pasando fácilmente por la trinchera abierta. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pasarla.

Ella solo lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Te parece que necesito tu ayuda?

Los ojos de Dean se dirigieron hacia su estómago sobresaliente, antes de volver lentamente a encontrarse con sus ojos. —¿Honestamente?

Ella rodó los ojos con clara molestia. —Eres casi tan malo como mi Dean. Siempre rondando. ¡Ahora abre la puerta! Puedo llegar allí yo misma.

«Eres casi tan perra como mi Cas.» Dean pensó con pesar. Maldición. Fue una cosa tan extraña que de repente se perdió. Por mucho que el chico se pusiera nervioso, la idea de no volver a escuchar ese tono de voz áspero dirigido hacia él nunca más fue insondable. Haciendo lo que mujer Cas exigió, Dean se acercó a la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su llave también funcionó en esta dimensión.

Dean mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y recibió otro voltereta de ojos. Él se burló. —No te hagas ilusiones. Yo también lo habría mantenido abierto para la versión varón tuya. 

Ella entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, exactamente de la misma manera que Cas siempre lo hacía. Aparentemente, ciertos hábitos cruzaron todo tipo de espectros y líneas de tiempo. —Tengo un recipiente masculino en tu universo?

—Sí. Eres casi tan bonita como la de él —bromeó. Dean miró por encima de la barandilla, sin ver ninguna señal de movimiento. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y decidió intentar iniciar una conversación. Lo cual fue una maldita idea estúpida. —Entonces, uh... ¿Yo... quiero decir, la versión de mí de aquí, uh... nosotros... él? ¿Te embarazó?

Ignorando su tartamudeo, ella lo empujó a un lado mientras corría escaleras abajo, llamando al otro Dean, con un tono claramente preocupado. —¿Dean? ¿Estás aquí?

Cuando el otro Dean entró en la habitación desde la biblioteca, estaba a mitad de la frase cuando vio a... bueno, a sí mismo a unos metros detrás de mujer Cas. Nunca no sería extraño ver a su doppelgänger.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Cassie? —preguntó cuando sacó su arma y la ladeó, apuntando directamente al pecho de Dean.

La versión femenina de Cas se colocó junto a su Dean, luciendo aliviada antes de que su expresión se volviera seria. —Afirma ser de otro universo. A juzgar por lo que puedo sentir, parece ser cierto. Tenía la llave de este búnker.

—¿En serio? —desafió Dean— ¿Podías sentir que estaba diciendo la verdad y todavía me sostenías a punta de espada, o lo que sea?

Bizarro Dean envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Cassie y ladeó la cabeza mientras apuntaba su arma un poco más abajo. Al área de la ingle baja. —Adelante. Sigue hablándole así a ella. 

—Solo porque dices la verdad acerca de venir de otro universo, no significa que pueda confiar en ti. Hay infinitos universos paralelos por ahí y no todos son buenos —explicó Cassie— Y no tenemos el lujo de confiar en cualquiera que esté considerando nuestra situación.

No le sorprendió eso. Si lo que infirió antes era cierto. Si Cassie fue embarazada con el hijo de Bizarro Dean, eso significaba que era un nefilim. Lo que significaba que el cielo probablemente tenía un ojo sobre ellos. 

Dean respiró con calma y lentamente bajó las escaleras. —Mira. No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. De hecho, un viejo amigo una vez me dijo que nunca confiara en nadie... pero voy a nivelarme contigo. Estoy aquí porque me enviaron aquí para tratar de pasar algún tipo de prueba, o desafío, o lo que sea... para que pueda recuperar a mi Castiel.

Cassie intercambió una mirada confusa con su Dean antes de mirar hacia atrás. —¿Qué tipo de prueba? ¿Qué le pasó a tu Cas?

—Lucifer, como el pedazo de mierda que es, lo apuñaló por la espalda —escupió.

—¿Entonces está muerto? —Cassie parecía confundida— No hay otro poder que el de Dios que pueda traerlo de regreso, y se ha ido. ¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo estás aquí?

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó las manos. —No eres el único que espera un nefilim.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cassie parecía sospechosa de nuevo y adoptó una postura cautelosa, extendiendo su espada. —¿Quién te envió? ¿Los ángeles? ¿Estás aquí para matar a nuestro bebé?

—¡No, no! —Dean sacudió la cabeza y dio otro paso adelante. Bizarro Dean lo hizo retroceder con un movimiento de su arma y Dean asintió mientras retrocedía. —Mira, acabo de adivinar sobre tu nefilim. Por el contexto de todo lo que has dicho, supuse que tenía sentido. En mi universo, Lucifer embarazó a su novia y el niño... dijo que solo podría traer de vuelta a Cas si pasaba estas pruebas y me enviaba aquí. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Un nefelim engendrado por un arcángel... —Cassie suspiró pensativamente— Ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginar el poder que conlleva eso. Pero incluso un ser como él necesitaría acatar las leyes del universo —Ella miró a su Dean y asintió— Él dice la verdad. 

Bizarro Dean bajó su arma, aún lanzando una mirada cautelosa a Dean. Su agarre se apretó visiblemente alrededor de la cintura de Cassie. Se encontró con una sonrisa cariñosa cuando esos etéreos ojos azules captaron la mirada del hombre con el que estaba claramente enamorada. Después de un par de latidos de verlos a los dos ponerse ojos saltones el uno al otro, Dean se aclaró la garganta.

¿Él y su Cas se miraron tanto tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza del pensamiento y enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos. —Entonces, eh... ¿Cas y tú?

Aquello se encontró con una ceja arqueada. —Sí. Cas y yo.

—Quiero decir... —Dean dejó escapar una risita ligeramente nerviosa mientras trataba de aligerar el estado de ánimo. —Si mi Cas fuera una dama, quién sabe, ¿no?

Cassie lo fulminó con la mirada. —Técnicamente, no soy una mujer. Y mi Dean no es tan superficial... Él me ama por mi culpa, no por mi recipiente —se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de volverse hacia su Dean— ¿Es seguro este búnker? ¿Finalmente hemos encontrado un lugar?

Bizarro Dean le sonrió y asintió. —Sí. Sí, creo que lo hicimos.

Cassie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. —Bueno. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo estar sobre la carrera. Creo que pasarán solo unos días antes de que ella nazca. 

Dean sintió que estaba entrometiéndose en un momento muy privado. Inseguro de qué hacer consigo mismo, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. —Espera... ¿Estás de acuerdo con que ella muera por tener a tu hijo?

Eso hizo que las cejas de Bizarro Dean se arquearan. Su expresión se convirtió en una combinación de preocupación y enojo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Cassie miró a Dean confundida. —No voy a morir. Soy un ángel. Solo los humanos no sobrevivirían al nacimiento de un nefilim. Estaré perfectamente bien.

—Oh —murmuró, agachando la mirada cuando Bizarro Dean atrajo a Cassie para un beso de alivio.

Volvió a mirarlos cuando Cassie lo llamó. —¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre este búnker? ¿Cómo podemos mantener a otros ángeles fuera? Si mi Dean pudiera entrar fácilmente como él, también podría hacerlo un ángel. Por lo tanto, necesitamos un plan para fortalecer esta ubicación. Hacerlo seguro.

Dean sonrió. Ahora, eso era algo que él podía hacer. —Conozco cada centímetro de este lugar. Sé dónde y cómo establecer todas las protecciones que, con el nombre de Cassie en Enoquiano, la convertirían en el único ángel que puede pisar este lugar.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda —Cassie asintió y por primera vez le sonrió. —¿Nos mostrarías los alrededores?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no les muestro dónde instalar primero las protecciones? —Abrió los brazos invitándolos a ver, señalando en dirección a la sala de mapas.

—Eso sería de una gran... —ella hizo un ruido de dolor y se agarró el vientre.

—¿Cassie? —Bizarro Dean preguntó, su tono tan preocupado como su expresión. Colocó el arma en un estante y agarró suavemente su antebrazo.

Ella respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. —Creo que está bien ahora. Solo un... —Cassie dejó escapar otro grito de dolor.

Dean agarró una silla y se la llevó. —Aquí, siéntate.

Se sentó, jadeando un poco y sosteniéndose la barriga como si le doliera. —Dean, —susurró— creo que... tal vez es hora. 

Los ojos de Bizarro Dean se abrieron. Se encorvó frente a ella, tomando las manos de Cassie entre las suyas. —¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Una cama? —preguntó lentamente, mirándolo, sonando insegura.

Dean asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. —Venga. 

Él y Bizarro Dean deslizaron un brazo debajo de cada uno de Cassie y la ayudaron a caminar hacia la habitación más cercana. Dean les abrió la puerta y se apartó cuando Bizarro Dean ayudó a Cassie a meterse en la cama.

—¿Qué más, bebé?

—No lo sé. Nunca he tenido un bebé antes. Solo quiero acostarme.

—Sé que en las películas siempre gritan por toallas y agua caliente... —Dean suministró sin ayuda.

Cassie lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Para qué?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Sabes, honestamente no tengo idea.

Bizarro Dean puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver su atención a Cassie. Gentilmente cargó su mano libre en su cabello antes de tomar su rostro. —Estoy aquí. Puedes hacerlo. Eres increíble.

Cassie le sonrió. —Te amo, Dean. Solo quédate conmigo. ¿Toma mi mano?

—Hecho —murmuró mientras se inclinaba para presionar un casto beso en sus labios.

Dean realmente sentía que estaba entrometiéndose ahora. Sin mencionar que realmente no quería ver ningún parto, así que lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación. —¿Qué tal si preparo las protecciones para ustedes?

Cassie le dirigió una mirada larga y concienzuda. —Está bien —se volvió hacia su Dean— Tal vez deberías ir con él y observar lo que está haciendo. Por si acaso.

—Escuché gemidos, esta todo bi... —Sam, o más bien Bizarro Sam, se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando entró corriendo en la habitación. Miró de Bizarro Dean a Dean e instantáneamente sacó su arma. —¿Qué demonios?

—¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! —Dean dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Afortunadamente, Bizarro Dean vino al rescate. —Esta bien, Sammy. Él es como... Bizarro yo, ese tipo de nivel...

—¿Qué? —Sam bajó lentamente su arma— ¿Como esa vez que fuimos a ese otro mundo donde éramos actores?

Cassie gimió de nuevo y Sammy de la otra dimensión estuvo a su lado en un instante. —¿Estás bien? ¿Viene el bebé?

Cassie asintió con la cabeza a Sam. —Creo que sí. Es antes de lo que esperaba.

—Tomaré toallas y agua caliente —anunció Sammy antes de salir de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado, sin darles ni una mirada ni la oportunidad de preguntar por qué esos artículos eran importantes. Cassie miró a su Dean, sosteniendo su mano mientras le sonreía. —Nuestra hija...

Él la miró, su expresión era la personificación de estar enamorado. Dean se encontró, una vez más, entrometiéndose en un momento privado.

—Les mostraré nuevamente lo que hice después. Voy a armar las protecciones para que puedas estar solo... —ofreció, frotándose la nuca.

Cassie empujó al otro Dean en su dirección. —Vé con él. Estaré bien. Sam regresará pronto con... toallas y agua caliente por cualquier razón que sea. La seguridad de este búnker es más importante. Habrá un pico de energía cuando ella nazca. Los ángeles sabrán dónde estamos si no hacemos algo para tratar de ocultarlo —ella miró a Dean, sus ojos suplicantes. —Si hay algo que pueda hacer o saber, ayúdanos a mantenerla a salvo.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. —Comencemos por encubrir el búnker, así que cuando ocurra el pico de energía, no lo sabrán —esperó en la puerta a Bizarro Dean, quien besó la frente de Cassie y le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir a Dean afuera.

—¿Realmente tienes un plan? —preguntó con sospecha— ¿O simplemente estás improvisando?

—Ninguno, hombre. Regularmente actualizamos nuestras protecciones, es una larga historia, pero en mi dimensión teníamos una extraña, eh ... ¿amistad? Supongo... con Crowley —Dean los condujo de vuelta por el pasillo hasta la sala de mapas.

—¿El rey del infierno? —preguntó Dean, claramente confundido. —¿Ex demonio de encrucijada con una actitud cursi?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Dean se preguntó cuántas cosas eran diferentes en esta línea de tiempo. —Sí  
El mismo —cuando llegó a la computadora en la sala de operaciones, volvió a mirar a su doppelgänger. —Aquí es donde ingresamos los diferentes códigos y mierdas que fortalecen los diferentes lugares del búnker.

—¿Es posible protegerse contra los ángeles, pero eso no le hace daño a Cassie?

Él asintió. —Sí. Mi Cas tampoco estaba a salvo, así que tuvimos que ser bastante creativos.

Bizarro Dean se rió entre dientes. —Debería haber sabido que se pondría en peligro para nosotros en todas las dimensiones... Entonces... ¿por qué estás aquí, Dean?

—Como dije. Intentando pasar esta prueba desconocida, o desafío, o lo que sea. Si puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo, debo tomar la carta, ¿verdad? —Dean procedió a comenzar a ingresar diferentes códigos en el sistema de protección de la computadora, mostrándole a Bizarro Dean cada código.

—¿Qué pasa si fallas? ¿Te quedarás atrapado aquí? —preguntó el otro Dean, con voz áspera mientras seguía el movimiento de la mano de Dean para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ni idea. Sin embargo, no planeo fallar —enchufó el nombre de Castiel mientras comenzaba el código un poco más complicado para permitir que Cassie entrara en el búnker.

Bizarro Dean asintió. —Te escucho. Si algo así le sucediera a Cassie... quemaría el mundo para salvarla.

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, ustedes tienen una relación un poco diferente que yo y mi Cas...

El otro Dean le dirigió una mirada aguda. —Y aún aquí estás, arriesgando todo por tu Cas... —él se encogió de hombros. —No sé cuán diferentes son nuestros universos, pero no puedo imaginar ningún mundo donde Castiel y yo... Cassie fue hecha para mí.

—Mierda, si mi Cas se pareciera al tuyo, estoy bastante seguro de que nuestras líneas de tiempo serían idénticas... —¿Y estas cosas no eran ese tipo de mierda mental que te deja pensando? Dean conectó un par de barreras anti-demonio antes de agregar una extra para avisar si las personas con acentos británicos se encontraban a menos de cien metros del búnker.

—¿Entonces tu Cas es... feo? —preguntó Bizarro Dean con una sonrisa petulante.

—No —lo defendió automáticamente— Él, eh. Bueno, él es un él, así que... —Miró los códigos y, satisfecho, dio un paso atrás con un gesto hacia su doppelgänger. —Eso debería hacerlo, pero también puedo mostrarte dónde están los diferentes libros y los ingredientes para un hechizo si quieres tener protección adicional.

—Tomaré todo lo que pueda ayudar. Tengo que proteger a mi familia... Sin embargo, los libros. Hombre, ¿dónde está Sammy cuando lo necesito? —Él se rió y asintió. —Dirige el camino —Se dirigieron a la biblioteca antes de que Bizarro Dean añadiera: —Parece que no somos tan parecidos después de todo.

Dean lo miró de arriba abajo, arqueando la frente en cuestión. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no te ofendas, pero suenas más como un ratón de biblioteca. Sabiendo todo esto, y definitivamente me masturbé con el Dr. Sexy una o dos veces cuando era más joven. Por lo tanto, que Cassie sea un hombre no me habría impedido enamorarme de ella.

Definitivamente había calor en sus oídos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Dean no era tan diferente de él, al menos en lo que respectaba a todo el asunto del Dr. Sexy. Pero él simplemente asumió que era una fase o algo así. Normal, curiosidad sexual natural. —Masturbarse con un tipo no te hace gay... —se defendió.

Bizarro Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —Pero te hace bi —levantó los brazos en un gesto defensivo y sonrió. —Y sí, eso es una cosa.

—Bueno, yo tampoco... —murmuró Dean. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco irritable. Esta conversación rayaba demasiado a lo jodidamente real y había pospuesto pensar en este tipo de basura durante años.

Bizarro Dean le dio una risa sin alegría y sacudió la cabeza. —Tal vez somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba. También era bastante bueno en toda la mierda supresora. Antes de que todo cambiara en mi vida y mi familia se hiciera más grande. Bobby y Charlie vivirán con nosotros cuando sea seguro. Será bueno tenerlos a todos bajo un mismo techo.

Estaba viendo de nuevo a Bobby en esa línea de tiempo alternativa donde no nacieron. El corazón de Dean dolió con la profunda pérdida que sintió en ese momento. —¿Están bien aquí?

La sonrisa de los labios de Bizarro Dean se deslizó y lo miró preocupado. —Sí... ¿No están en tu mundo?

Dean sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios para evitar temblar. Suspiró y dijo: —Casi perdimos a todos excepto a Jody y las chicas.

—¿Y Sam? —Bizarro Dean preguntó un poco sin aliento.

—No, quise decir que perdimos. No, joder... Si también perdiera a Sam, simplemente no sé qué haría...

Bizarro Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de preguntar: —¿Quiénes son las chicas que mencionaste? Jody no tiene hijos en mi mundo. Ella perdió a su familia.

—Solo un par de niñas cuyas vidas cambiamos y ella se hizo cargo —Hombre, este universo parecía tenerlo más hecho que el suyo. Toda la gente que amaba viva. Feliz, enamorado y a punto de comenzar su propia familia, todo mientras sigue en la vida cazando. Con alguien que entendió la vida y su mejor amigo. Además de estar huyendo, sus vidas eran mucho mejores aquí. Era bastante extraño sentirse celoso de sí mismo.

—¿Como murieron? Tal vez pueda evitarlo aquí si sé lo que pasó... —preguntó Bizarro Dean lentamente.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía están vivos en este punto aquí, lo que supongo que significa que las cosas fueron de manera diferente en su línea de tiempo. Yo... no me preocuparía por eso.

El otro Dean se rascó la barbilla y asintió. —Sí, mencionaste que Lucifer está fuera. Lo pusimos en una jaula. Ese fue un momento bastante sombrío... porque Sammy tuvo que saltar a la jaula con él. No sé... si no hubiera sido por Cassie.

Nunca había imaginado que hubiera deseado el momento más simple de posponer el primer apocalipsis. Dean suspiró y preguntó: —¿Tu Cas, te traicionó para abrir el purgatorio?

Bizarro Dean lo miró confundido. —¿Purga, qué?

Maldición. Las cosas se pusieron seriamente diferentes de su línea de tiempo. —Solo alégrate de no tener que lidiar con Dios Cas... ¿crees que ella es mandona ahora?

Eso le valió otra mirada de ojos muy abiertos. —Maldición, cuanto más escucho sobre tu mundo... el mío realmente no suena tan mal.

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Sí, no tienes idea. Por eso estoy haciendo esto. Todo lo que nos golpea, nos golpea con fuerza y él fue una de las únicas cosas en mi vida que lo hizo parecer soportable.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bizarro Dean. —Si, sé a que te refieres. Y haré cualquier cosa para ayudarte a recuperar tu Cas.

—Gracias, hombre —Dean le mostró la sección de la biblioteca con todos los libros de hechizos. —Simplemente muéstrale a Sam esta sección, literalmente pasará las primeras tres noches leyendo todo lo que pueda.

Bizarro Dean se rió entre dientes. —Lo apuesto —miró a su alrededor, dejando que su mirada vagara por la habitación y suspiró. —Me alegro de haber encontrado este lugar. Hemos estado huyendo por tanto tiempo. Este podría ser nuestro hogar. Yo solo... desearía que muestra hija pudiera tener una vida normal, ¿sabes? Probablemente siempre será cazada.

—Bueno... por la forma en que veo las cosas, ella tendrá dos padres y una pequeña familia unida para protegerla. En lo que a mí respecta, ella ya lo tiene mejor que nosotros... —Dean estaba sorprendido de lo celoso que estaba en ese momento, no solo de la vida del otro Dean, sino de la vida de su hija que pronto nacería. 

—Tienes razón —Bizarro Dean se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Supongo que estoy nervioso. Siempre quise un niño. 

—Sí —murmuró. Dean definitivamente entendió eso. —Serás un buen papá. Demonios, criaste a Sammy, ¿verdad?

—Y resultó genial. Aparte del cabello femenino y su obsesión por la comida saludable —bromeó Bizarro Dean antes de mirar en dirección a la sala de guerra. —Entonces, ¿cómo entramos y salimos de este lugar sin tener que anular las barreras?

Dean sacó su llave del bolsillo. Esta pieza de metal aparentemente mundana había sido tan importante para él. No era solo una forma de entrar y salir del búnker, era un símbolo tangible de algo que nunca había tenido desde que murió su madre. Una casa. Un hogar honesto por el amor de Dios.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lo colocó en la palma de Bizarro Dean. —Toma mi llave. Ustedes lo necesitan más que yo. 

Por un momento, el otro Dean solo lo miró antes de cerrar los dedos a su alrededor. —No sé cómo agradecerte.

Antes de que él pudiera ignorar su gratitud, Cassie llamó a su Dean. Ambos se volvieron hacia el sonido, pero en lugar de correr en su dirección, algo lo detuvo. Una luz dorada crujió y zumbó detrás de ellos cuando una grieta comenzó a abrirse.

Bizarro Dean le sonrió. —Parece que pasaste.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho, pero no le importaba. Pasar la primera prueba lo llevó mucho más cerca de salvar a Cas. Volvió a mirar a su doppelgänger y asintió. —Ve a ver a tu ángel.

El otro Dean sonrió. —Lo haré. Buena suerte con tu búsqueda. Espero que recuperes a tu Cas.

Bueno, seguro que también iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera. Cuando Bizzaro Dean se volteó para irse, Dean gritó: —Espera.

Su doppelgänger se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. —¿Qué?

—No sé si ustedes tienen un nombre en mente, pero si no lo tienen, ¿podría sugerir uno? —él sabía el nombre perfecto.

—Claro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dean sonrió. —Nómbrala Claire.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —preguntó Bizarro Dean, con los labios arqueados por diversión. —Quiero decir, es un buen nombre...

—Ella es, eh... ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hija.

Eso fue recibido con una sonrisa completa. —Es bueno saber que también hay personas por las que vivir y luchar.

Hubo otro grito de dolor y Cassie llamó a su Dean nuevamente.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. —Ve. Y buena suerte.

—¡Tú también! —Bizarro Dean se despidió con la mano antes de correr rápidamente en dirección a las habitaciones, desapareciendo por completo de la vista cuando Dean fue absorbido por la grieta y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Dimensión dos

Dean parpadeó para enfocar sus ojos cuando su entorno se volvió sólido. La habitación en la que estaba se encontraba oscura, la única luz proveniente era de la luna a través de una gran ventana con rejas de hierro en frente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi chocó con una cama solitaria. Una de esas cosas de mierda que parecían un camastro, una cama de hospital. La persona en la cama se movió y se sentó. Los familiares ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y Dean jadeó. —Uh, puedo explicar...

El otro Dean se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio y se sentó en la cama, murmurando: —Viéndome a mí mismo. Eso es nuevo.

—Uh... —Dean comenzó, no muy seguro de qué hacer con esta versión de sí mismo. —No soy una alucinación.

El otro hombre se rió sin alegría. —Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que una alucinación me dijera que... —Miró hacia el techo, cruzando las manos en una oración. —Castiel... ¿Me ayudarías a volver a dormir?

Dean miró a su alrededor, medio esperando oír el sonido revelador de las alas. Ante la falta de respuesta, se acercó al otro Dean. —Castiel, ángel del señor, ¿verdad? ¿Tu mejor amigo?

—No según los médicos aquí. Dicen que no es real. Me diagnosticaron trastorno de estrés postraumático y trastorno esquizoafectivo —Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Dean, continuó: —Escucho voces en mi cabeza y veo cosas que no están allí debido a mi trauma infantil. Me dan pastillas para eso, pero todavía lo escucho. Me dicen que estoy loco, pero sé que Castiel es real. Está ahí afuera y necesita mi ayuda —El otro Dean dejó escapar un jadeo suave y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta. —Shhh. Si me escuchan hablar, vendrán a verme.

Dean no perdió la ironía de que si le contaba a una persona normal que estaba teniendo una conversación con una versión loca de sí mismo desde una línea de tiempo alternativa, estaría encerrado más rápido de lo que podrían decir chaqueta recta. Dean se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama y bajó la voz. —¿Qué trauma?

—¿En serio? —El otro Dean lo miró incrédulo— Tú eres yo. Conoces nuestra historia. Mamá y papá murieron en un incendio cuando nuestro hermano era un bebé. Él y yo nos separamos y crecí en un montón de hogares de acogida y grupales diferentes. Los que no me trataron tan amablemente cuando comencé a hablar sobre el monstruo que mató a mis padres. Nadie me cree, pero los monstruos son reales. Y poco después de que Castiel comenzó a hablar conmigo, aterricé aquí... Sin embargo, no es su culpa. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada y haber sido mejor cubriendo mis huellas...

Su expresión se puso triste cuando miró a Dean. —Es el único amigo que tengo.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, completamente atónito ante la vida que esta versión de sí mismo tenía que vivir. Qué jodida situación. —Los monstruos son reales. Y también lo es Cas. Soy de una dimensión alterna, donde nuestro padre sobrevivió al incendio que mató a nuestra madre. Un incendio iniciado por un demonio.

El loco Dean le dirigió una mirada atónita. —Mierda. Estoy loco. Lo he perdido totalmente, ¿no? Estoy hablando con una versión de mí mismo que es aún más loco que yo.

Dean golpeó al loco Dean al revés de su cabeza. Cuando hizo una mueca y se frotó la cabeza, Dean asintió y dijo: —Eso no habría dolido si no fuera real.

—Hijo de perra —el otro Dean lo miró por un momento— No lo entiendo... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí si no estás en mi imaginación?

—Mi Cas... mi Cas fue asesinado. Me están enviando a líneas de tiempo alternas para pasar algún tipo de prueba para tratar de traerlo de regreso.

—¿Como una versión jodida de Orfeo y Eurídice?— Loco Dean preguntó.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea de quiénes son, pero claro. ¿Por qué no?

El loco Dean se rascó la ceja y explicó: —Tuve que aprender todo sobre mitología griega de un pastor con el que vivía. El tipo tendía a golpear las cosas en mi cabeza cuando comencé a aflojar... Entonces, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

—No sé... Básicamente voy con la corriente en cada línea de tiempo en la que me dejo caer. De la que acabo de llegar, Cas era una dama y estábamos en una relación con ella. Dean sonrió y levantó su pierna derecha sobre la cama mientras miraba al otro Dean.

Eso fue recibido con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —¿Cómo se ve Castiel? Solo conozco su voz.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía responder eso? Dean se rió entre dientes y respondió tan honestamente como pudo: —Supongo que depende del barco que tome. Mi Cas tomó el recipiente de un tipo llamado Jimmy Novak. Más bajo que yo, ojos azules, cabello oscuro desordenado y loco. Guapo.

—¿Este tipo vive en Pontiac, Illinois por casualidad? —preguntó Dean loco con el ceño fruncido.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, de ahí fue de donde era.

El loco Dean se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente. —Mierda…

—Estás empezando a darte cuenta de que no estás tan loco como pensabas, ¿eh?

Su doppelgänger asintió lentamente. —Siempre había esta duda persistente en el fondo de mi mente. Que tal vez los doctores aquí tenían razón, que solo... escucho voces y estoy loco. Quiero decir, todo esto suena totalmente loco. Pero Castiel me dijo que necesitaba tomar a este hombre como su recipiente. Jimmy Novak de Pontiac, Illinois. Y no podría llegar a él sin mi ayuda porque alguien lo ha capturado, manteniéndolo oculto de Castiel. Dijo que el fin del mundo está cerca y que necesita mi ayuda para luchar contra el apocalipsis... —una sola lágrima cayó de los ojos de Loco Dean— Es mucho. Solo soy un chico en un manicomio.

Dean puso su mano sobre el hombro del tipo con suavidad. —Sé que parece demasiado, pero si pudiera hacerlo... Mierda. Tu también puedes. Debes saber que eres una versión del tipo que evitó que el apocalipsis ocurriera en múltiples ocasiones.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, asimilando sus detalles. Parecía más una celda de la cárcel que la habitación que tenía cuando él y Sam se registraron en el hospital psiquiátrico para ese caso hace tantos años. Estaba la cama, el rincón malicioso de la puerta, un pequeño escritorio a la izquierda de la cama y un retrete en la esquina. Dean suspiró y se levantó. —Vamos, vamos a sacarte de aquí y te pondré en contacto con alguien que pueda ayudarte.

—Necesito encontrar a Castiel. Él es el único que me importa —el otro Dean enfadado se secó la lágrima— Simplemente no tengo la primera pista sobre cómo salir de aquí. 

—¿No puedes irte? —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor nuevamente. Por lo que recordaba, no podían mantener a las personas en contra de su voluntad a menos que hicieran algo seriamente jodido. —Tu puerta no está cerrada, ¿verdad?

El loco Dean sacudió la cabeza. —Está cerrada. Yo maté a alguien. Bueno, no una persona. Un vampiro. No es que le importara a las autoridades. Un cuerpo es un cuerpo... Nunca me dejarán salir de aquí.

—Mierda —Dean se levantó y revisó la puerta. Era un giro de doble cilindro, él podía abrirlo fácilmente. Pero si este lugar fuera para los criminales locos, eso significaría que habría mucha jodida seguridad. Volvió a mirar al loco Dean. —¿Cuántos guardias hay? ¿Cuántos responden cuando hay una perturbación?

Su doppelgänger se rascó el brazo pensativamente. —Es una instalación pequeña. Tenemos quince guardias que trabajan aquí. La mayoría de ellos son bastante agradables.

—Y cuando un loco comienza a gritar o lo que sea, ¿sabes cómo responden? ¿Dos guardias? ¿Diez? ¿Están armados?

—El turno de la noche tiene seis personas. No sé quién está de guardia esta noche. Cuando alguien grita, generalmente vienen con dos personas y solo tienen bastones. Demasiado arriesgado tener armas peligrosas a nuestro alrededor para hacer trabajos —dijo con tono sarcástico.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Tenían una oportunidad real de sacar un cebo y cambiar aquí y siempre había querido probar eso.

—Parece que tienes un plan... —loco Dean murmuró lentamente.

Dean sonrió. —¿Realmente quieres salir de aquí? ¿Encontrar a tu ángel?

—Oh sí. No puedo esperar para finalmente conocerlo en persona —Loco Dean sonrió por primera vez— No tienes idea... no podría haber pasado por toda esta mierda sin él. Él siempre está conmigo... y ahora quiero... necesito ayudarlo.

—Entonces vamos a sacarte de aquí —Dean sacó su navaja y comenzó a golpearla contra la puerta. Comenzó a llamar a los oficiales correccionales, o lo que sea que fueran.

—No me has dicho tu plan —loco Dean miró la puerta con expresión preocupada.

—Solo sigue la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? —gritó, moviéndose para esconderse detrás de la cama escondida de la puerta. —Cuando entren, comienza a insultarlos.

—Está bien —Él se encogió de hombros—Puedo hacer eso —Loco Dean se pasó las manos por los brazos y comenzó a gritar explícitas palabras a los guardias tan pronto como se abrió la puerta.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Winchester? Usualmente estás callado —ladró una voz ronca y molesta.

—Eres mi problema... imbécil. 

Dean se rió ante el gruñido del guardia. Cuando uno de los guardias se acercó al lado de la cama donde se escondía, sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

El chico gritó: —¿Qué demonios?

Sin perder el ritmo, Dean se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó al tipo en su ingle, sacando el bastón de su cinturón de servicio. Registró al guardia a un lado de su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. El otro guardia fue a por él y Dean se hizo a un lado, rodeó detrás de él y tiró de él hacia una cerradura. Dean logró estrangularlo, causando que se desmayara.

Dejando caer al tipo al suelo, Dean miró hacia atrás y fue a cerrar la puerta. Regresó y comenzó a desvestir al más pequeño de los dos guardias. —Aquí —ladró Dean mientras le entregaba a Dean la camisa del tipo. —Ponte la ropa. Usarás su insignia para salir de aquí. Cuando salgas, encuentra a Robert Singer. Su patio de salvamento está en Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur. Él te ayudará, él sabe sobre la vida. Él podrá conseguirte lo que necesitas para salir de la red y ayudar a Cas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó el otro Dean mientras comenzaba a ponerse el traje del guardia.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Ocuparé tu lugar. Te doy unos días de ventaja antes de que salga.

Loco Dean lo miró por un momento. —¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harán cuando descubran que noqueaste a un par de guardias?

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Confía en mí, he lidiado con cosas peores. Además, estos tipos van a cuestionar su propia cordura después de la trampa para padres que acabamos de tirar —le entregó a su doppelgänger la insignia del guardia— Ve a salvar a tu Cas. 

El loco Dean asintió y agarró la mano de Dean, apretándola. —Gracias. Espero que también puedas encontrar una manera de salvar a tu Castiel.

—Te aseguro de que voy a hacerlo —Dean asintió con la cabeza y miró a los hombres inconscientes. Los movió a la esquina de la habitación mientras el loco Dean se encogió de hombros con el resto del uniforme.

—¿Son tú y tu Castiel... Él es más que solo tu amigo? —preguntó Dean con cuidado mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa del guardia.

Dean agarró el uniforme blanco y comenzó a cambiarse con la ropa del loco Dean. —¿Por qué preguntas?

El otro Dean se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. —Solo curiosidad... Estás literalmente atravesando diferentes dimensiones para salvarlo... Algunos podrían decir que irías al fin del mundo....

—Cas es familia. Ni siquiera es una pregunta —respondió honestamente. Dean se subió los pantalones y notó que el elástico de los pantalones estaba bastante desgastado. Agarró sus cosas, abriendo un agujero en el fondo del colchón, antes de esconder su ropa normal y sus pocas posesiones.

—¿Entonces harías esto por cualquiera que sea familia? ¿Tratar de traerlos de entre los muertos? —preguntó el loco Dean pensativo, antes de mirar a escondidas en el pasillo.

Cuando se enfrentó a tal pregunta, Dean se dio cuenta en ese momento que no, no lo haría. La única otra persona a la que llegaría a tales extremos al tratar de traer de vuelta era a su hermano. De alguna manera Cas se había vuelto tan importante para él como Sam. Exhaló un asombrado sonido de: "No".

El loco Dean levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Si tu Castiel es tan importante para ti como el mío para mí... lo entiendo. 

Dean sonrió y se metió en la cama. —Él lo es.

Eso se encontró con un asentimiento antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio nuevamente. —Gracias Dean. Por todo... —el loco Dean inclinó la cabeza antes de sacudirla— ¿Deja de ser no raro hablar contigo mismo? 

Se rió entre dientes y Dean respondió: —Creo que finalmente me estoy acostumbrando. 

—Buena suerte con tu escape. Hay un guardia... César. Es un buen tipo —el loco Dean volvió a mirar por la puerta para asegurarse de que la costa estuviera despejada. —Debería irme ahora. 

—Trata de no ser visto cuando salgas de aquí, pero si te ven, mantén la cabeza baja y refunfuña sobre la necesidad de un descanso para fumar. Y no te olvides de Bobby —instó y se cubrió las piernas con la manta.

—Sí, entendí. Receso para fumar. Y Bobby Singer. Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur. Buena suerte, Dean —loco Dean asintió con la cabeza antes de salir. Dean oyó que se abría una puerta al final del pasillo.

Dean levantó la vista hacia la ventana y suspiró. —No te preocupes, Cas. Él está yendo. 

•••

Después de un par de días de tomar sus medicinas mientras lo mantenían muy vigilado por su comportamiento, ¡y hombre, había sido irritante! Ni siquiera podía orinar sin un guardia o un asistente a menos de tres metros de él. Dean finalmente fue liberado de la supervisión constante por su truco de noquear a dos guardias y deshacerse de uno de sus uniformes. Honestamente, probablemente tenía que agradecer a César por eso. El tipo lo había hecho realmente bien, viniendo a pelear por él, diciéndole al médico que no era su comportamiento normal.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en la habitación en la que se había quedado el loco Dean, quién sabía cuánto de su vida había vivido. Dean había esperado que ayudar al chico a escapar sería la clave para pasar la prueba. Pero considerando que habían pasado casi cuatro días y nada, supuso que eso no era lo que se suponía que debía haber hecho. Pero se sintió bien ayudar al otro Dean a salir de este lugar.

Cuando llegó la noche, estar encerrado dentro de la habitación no significaba más controles de media hora. Le daría una gran oportunidad para seguir la ruta de la vieja escuela y salir. Revisando su colchón, se sintió aliviado al encontrar sus cosas todavía allí. Dean se cambió rápidamente de ropa y agarró su kit de ganzúas.

Se acercó a la ventana, las gruesas barras de hierro obstruían la vista desde el exterior. No es que hubiera mucho que ver de todos modos, con la oscuridad de los árboles y el cielo nocturno que rodeaba el edificio. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No lo había preguntado.

En una de las sesiones con el médico, había aprendido de esta línea de tiempo, él y Sam perdieron el contacto cuando eran niños. Esperaba que el Sammy en este mundo tuviera una vida mejor que el destino obviamente jodido que este Dean había tenido hasta ahora. Se preguntó si el loco Dean ya había encontrado a Cas, si lo había ayudado a encontrar a Jimmy.

Fue un pensamiento extraño. Dean había dejado de pensar en el cuerpo de Cas como un recipiente durante mucho tiempo. No vio el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak. Para él, Cas era solo... Cas. Y aunque la versión femenina de Cas de esa otra dimensión había estado caliente, todavía no podía imaginar a Cas en ningún otro cuerpo. No lo quería en otro cuerpo.

Dean suspiró y presionó su frente contra la ventana. Joder, extrañaba a Cas. Necesitaba recuperarlo.

Un suave zumbido y crujido interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio la vuelta y vio el resplandor dorado de una grieta formándose. ¡Jodidamente por fin! Sin dudarlo, Dean caminó hacia el portal y se preparó para la siguiente línea de tiempo.


	4. Dimensión Tres

A diferencia de las dos primeras líneas de tiempo, cuando Dean comenzó a concentrarse en su entorno, se encontró en medio de una pelea. Varias personas estaban atacando a alguien. No eran personas. Eran cosas. Criaturas sacadas de algo terrorífico, el Laberinto del fauno se desmayaría.

Cuando vio un par de ojos negros, Dean se dio cuenta de que eran demonios. Ideas reales y bíblicas de cómo era un demonio. Sin siquiera pensarlo, retiró el cuchillo mata demonios y atacó hacia adelante.

Atrapó a dos de ellos antes de ser arrojado contra una pared sucia, en lo que parecía ser, un almacén abandonado. Dean comenzó a recitar un exorcismo y eso llamó la atención de los otros tres demonios. Se puso de pie nuevamente, con el cuchillo listo mientras agitaba la mano para que se acercaran a él. —Haz mi maldito día. 

De repente, uno de los demonios fue agarrado por detrás y una luz cegadora le quemó la vida. Los otros dos demonios saltaron hacia atrás, uno de ellos empuñando una enorme hacha. Cuando el demonio muerto cayó al suelo, Dean finalmente pudo ver a quién estaban atacando.

Era Cas y parecía que había pasado diez asaltos con un oso pardo y había perdido. Su gabardina estaba hecha pedazos, tenía rasguños con sangre por todas partes y apenas se mantenía en pie. De ninguna manera tendría una oportunidad contra dos de esos extraños demonios con cuernos reales.

Cuando el hacha de ese demonio cayó sobre él, apenas rodó hacia un lado en el tiempo suficiente, esquivando el golpe fatal por solo unos centímetros. El siguiente golpe lo mataría. Cuando notó que Cas no se estaba levantando, Dean se lanzó hacia adelante, hundiendo su espada en el cuello del demonio, tirando de ella hacia afuera mientras el cuerpo caía a un lado. Dean lo pateó y se arrodilló junto a Cas.

El último demonio agarró a Dean por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujó contra la pared. Dean dejó escapar un gemido cuando el sólido hormigón se estrelló contra su espalda. Cogió el cuchillo a una pulgada del cofre de la cosa cuando el demonio agarró la muñeca de Dean y rompió el hueso, lo que le hizo soltar el cuchillo y gritar: —¡Joder!

De repente, el demonio se apartó de él y una luz cegadora acompañó los gritos del demonio cuando murió bajo la mano de Cas. Cas se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando pesadamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su ceja a sus ojos. —¿Quién eres? —gruñó.

Dean hizo una mueca e inhaló bruscamente por el dolor en su muñeca. —Me llamo Dean Winchester.

Cas inclinó la cabeza, confundido, sin ningún reconocimiento por su nombre. —Eres humano. 

—Y tú eres un ángel. Y estos imbéciles son, o fueron, demonios —dijo entre dientes, con los labios en una sonrisa de corta duración mientras otra oleada de dolor agudo irradiaba por su brazo.

Obviamente, Cas no obtuvo el sarcasmo porque solo entrecerró los ojos y asintió con una expresión seria. —Sí... Algo es diferente sobre ti. No perteneces aquí.

—No —confirmó Dean mientras sacudía la cabeza— Soy de una línea de tiempo alterna. 

—Deberías volver al lugar de donde veniste. Este ya no es un lugar para un humano —dijo Cas secamente antes de alcanzar y sanar la muñeca rota de Dean. Cuando retrajo su mano, parecía confundirse acerca de su propia acción.

Dean sonrió, sintiendo un extraño tirón de cariño por el chico. Además de ser un rechazo de la base de fábrica, le recordó a su propio Cas. —Yo, eh... no sé cómo volver. Estoy aquí para pasar una prueba...

—¿Qué prueba? —preguntó Cas, mirando alrededor del almacén. —No deberías quedarte aquí. Podría mostrarte cómo llegar al próximo asentamiento humano.

—No sé cuál es la prueba... —respondió con sinceridad. Dean miró a su alrededor—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—El fin del mundo —Cas desempolvó la suciedad de los restos de su ropa, no es que mejorara lo maltratado que se veía. —Obtendrá respuestas de los otros humanos sobrevivientes. Tengo que volver a la pelea. Perdí a mi guarnición.

Dean lo miró por un momento, tratando de reconstruir lo que vio. Este era un mundo donde sucedió el apocalipsis. Un mundo donde él y Sam nunca le mostraron a Cas el valor de la humanidad. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba Cas, todavía luchando. —Es sorprendente lo similar que eres en cada línea de tiempo.

Eso atrajo la atención de Cas hacia él. —¿Ya sabes como soy?

—Eres Castiel —Dean asintió. —En mi línea de tiempo, eras mi mejor amigo. 

Cas ladeó la cabeza. —Eso es difícil de imaginar. Eres humano. Los de tu clase generalmente terminan en nuestro fuego cruzado.

—Bueno, de donde soy, me ayudaste a mí y a mi hermano a evitar que eso sucediera en primer lugar. 

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Va en contra del orden del cielo.

Dean se rió entre dientes. —¿Esas dudas que tienes, las que nadie conoce? Mi hermano y yo te mostramos por qué deberías escucharlas. Con nosotros a tu lado, tuviste la capacidad de desafiar las órdenes del Cielo. 

Cas lo miró fijamente, sus labios presionados en una delgada línea. —La duda es una puerta a la desobediencia... ¿Cómo podría un humano tener la fuerza para luchar contra el plan celestial? Son Lucifer y Michael luchando uno contra el otro. Solo soy un ángel.

—Pudimos engañar a Lucifer y Michael a entrar en la jaula. Nos ayudaste, a pesar de que todo el Cielo estaba tratando de forzar que sucediera —Dean realmente extrañaba a su Cas en ese momento. Todas las veces que tenía sus espaldas, quién los ayudó a salvar el mundo. El ángel fue lo único bueno que salió del cielo.

—¿Por qué? —Cas negó con la cabeza—¿Por qué arriesgaría todo por alguien como tú?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Joder si lo supiera. Definitivamente merecías algo mejor. Pero, por alguna razón, te importó una mierda sobre mí y mi hermano. Habríamos muerto si no fuera por ti, ni siquiera sé cuántas veces...

Cas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lentamente, sus heridas realmente debieron haberlo molestado. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Por mi Cas... —Dean extendió la mano y le abrió la puerta.

Cas inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió otra larga mirada. —¿Qué pasó?

Se estaba cansando de tener que decirle persona tras persona, ángel tras ángel, que Cas fue asesinado. Si hubiera tenido tiempo y supiera que iba a suceder, habría hecho tarjetas. “Hola, mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Mi mejor amigo es Castiel. Fue asesinado, por lo que el niño nefilim de Lucifer me envió en una noble búsqueda para pasar una serie de pruebas para equilibrar las consecuencias cósmicas que surgieron de él al matar a un segador. Si paso estas pruebas, él puede traer de vuelta a Cas. Y no, no sé cuáles son las pruebas.”

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente respondió: —Lo mataron. Esta es la única forma en que tengo que tratar de traerlo de vuelta. 

Cas dejó de mirar por la puerta y lo miró. —¿Pasarías por todo esto por un ángel?

—No cualquier ángel. Mi mejor amigo —Dean sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Cas y miraba en la otra dirección. Sintió que Cas se tensaba bajo su palma antes de alejarse y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

Dean le soltó el hombro y dio un paso atrás—Lo siento.

Cas lo ignoró y se acercó, con los ojos clavados en el hombro de Dean. Tentativamente extendió la mano y empujó la manga de su camisa de franela hacia abajo, antes de empujar su camiseta hacia arriba. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel hacia su hombro, deteniéndose cuando su mano alcanzó el área que anteriormente tenía la huella de la mano de Cas. —Tú y él... compartiste un vínculo profundo. 

—Interesante elección de palabras —dijo. Dean miró a Cas, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado por su intensa mirada. —Si. Lo hicimos.

No esperaba las siguientes palabras. Por primera vez, este Cas no parecía un ángel robot. Su voz sonaba tímida, no es que nadie lo hubiera notado. Pero él conocía a Cas. Y había aprendido a reconocer esos pequeños cambios en su tono.

—¿El cayó por ti?

Dean sacudió la cabeza. —No, él se cayó porque fue engañado por ese imbécil, Metatrón. 

Por alguna razón, Cas no parecía convencido por esa respuesta. Entornó los ojos hacia Dean, mirándolo como si fuera un rompecabezas interesante para resolver. Después de un momento suspiró profundamente y miró de nuevo. —El campamento está al norte desde aquí. No es el lugar más seguro, pero, de nuevo, en ningún lugar del mundo quedan lugares seguros. Si te das prisa, encontrarás otros humanos en unas pocas horas. Te aconsejo que vayas antes del anochecer.

Cuando su ojo se posó en el horizonte que caía detrás de la dirección que Cas le indicó, Dean sintió una extraña protección hacía el ángel en ese momento. —Ven conmigo — ofreció.

Cas sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo tiempo para cuidarte. Tengo que volver al campo de batalla.

Dean soltó una carcajada. —No estaba pidiendo una niñera. Es difícil ir solo, pensé que podríamos mantenernos a salvo. O bien... ¿más a salvo?

—No vamos en la misma dirección y no puedo ir a donde están los humanos. Me atacarán a la vista —señaló las ruinas de lo que solían ser rascacielos en algún momento. —Estarás más seguro si vas solo. Los ángeles tienden a atraer más demonios que un alma humana. Mantente alejado de los rincones oscuros y estarás bien.

—Estoy más preocupado por ti que por mí, estando aquí, Cas —argumentó. Él estaba teniendo escenas retrospectivas sobre el Purgatorio.

Cas lo miró confundido. —Solo soy un soldado. Este es probablemente mi último día en la Tierra. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No soy... tu Castiel.

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Era extraño, pero en cada línea de tiempo en la que se encontraba, a pesar de que no eran su Cas, todavía estaba preocupado por ellos. Dean se preocupaba por su amigo y, aparentemente, en cualquier dimensión en la que se encontraban, eso se abría paso cada vez. Estaba particularmente preocupado por este Castiel porque no tenía un Dean vigilando su espalda.

—Yo solo... no sé... Pero si este es tu último día en la Tierra, entonces, ¿qué importa en qué dirección vayas?

—Porque tengo mis órdenes. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo —Cas hizo un ruido de dolor y agarró el costado de su estómago. Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Cuando retrajo su mano, tenía sangre. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del almacén. —O simplemente me quedaré aquí y moriré —agregó secamente.

Dean se arrodilló frente a él. —¿Por qué no usas tu mojo en tus heridas?

—No funciona con heridas de armas demoníacas —suspiró y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. —De lo contrario, esta habría sido una guerra muy rápida.

Sus ojos siguieron la mirada de Cas y Dean suspiró. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. —Bueno, si te estás muriendo, no tiene sentido hacerlo solo. Ven conmigo. También podría hacer que tu último día en la Tierra valga la pena, ¿verdad?

Cas inclinó la cabeza, pero tomó la mano ofrecida. —¿Qué estás pensando?

—Bueno, supongo que si este es un mundo post-apocalíptico, llevarte a un bar o un burdel probablemente esté fuera de discusión, ¿verdad? —Dean sonrió y ayudó al ángel a ponerse de pie.

—No sé si esas cosas existen aún. Solo queda la destrucción. Unos pocos humanos dispersos, escondiéndose e intentando sobrevivir a esta batalla —él podría estar equivocado, pero Cas parecía triste por eso.

Dean suspiró, sintiéndose mal por todas las personas en esta versión del mundo. —¿Por qué los humanos odian a los ángeles aquí? Quiero decir, aparte del hecho de que ustedes son principalmente pollas con alas.

Cas bajó la vista. —Porque probablemente hemos matado a más de ellos que a los demonios.

—¿Fuego cruzado, o porque todos éramos un montón de monos de lodo en tu camino? —preguntó Dean, recordando el término de cariño de Uriel.

—A Lucifer no le importa la creación de nuestro padre. Muchos otros ángeles siguen esta creencia. Y Michael solo está interesado en... ganar. No importa cómo —Cas se mordió el labio inferior— No debería haber dicho eso. No estoy en posición de juzgar.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Cas seguía siendo Cas. No parecía importar las circunstancias. —No queda mucho por ganar, ahora… —comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor la destrucción que los rodeaba. Edificios en ruinas, escombros en llamas, infraestructura que se había ido a la mierda. Eso parecía ser una cosa que todas las películas acertaban. Dean suspiró. Era extraño lo mucho que lo hizo apreciar su propia vida jodida.

—Será el paraíso cuando termine —Cas no parecía que incluso él creyera en la mentira de su gente.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Tu guerra destruyó cualquier posibilidad de eso. Y… —Dean lo miró, observando la forma en que la mandíbula de Cas se apretó con sus palabras. —Y sabes eso, ¿no?

Cas lo miró con dolor. —Solo soy un ángel... y estoy solo.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Ya no.

Cas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer un humano que ni siquiera pertenece aquí y un ángel roto?

Ofreciendo su codo para que el ángel lo tomara, Dean se encogió de hombros. —Digo que encontremos ese asentamiento humano y veamos si tienen algo de whisky.

—No puedo emborracharme —dijo Cas antes de suspirar y asentir. —Bien. Te llevaré donde los humanos. Pero no esperes que no me maten a la vista.

Dean asintió, fue más una respuesta reactiva porque no sabía qué decir. Cas lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron la caminata en dirección a los humanos. Era una locura que esta dimensión se pareciera a la idea cinematográfica de un mundo post apocalíptico. La inquietud de estar completamente solo, los edificios se derrumbaron y apenas estaban de pie. Los autos todavía estaban estacionados en las calles, pero había óxido y descomposición por años de inactividad. Escombros quemados en todas las direcciones.

El mundo estaba solo... vacío.

—¿Hubo alguna parte de la humanidad que te haya gustado? —Dean trató de usar la conversación para llenar los espacios vacíos.

Cas asintió lentamente. —Los jardines. Arte. Todo lo que tu especie creó fue hermoso.

Este Cas y el suyo eran muy parecidos. Dean sonrió ante eso. —A mi Cas le encantaba ver abejas.

Miró hacia abajo y murmuró un triste: —También me gustaron. Están extintos ahora.

—Mierda —maldijo. Si bien Dean no era su admirador número uno, la gravedad de tal cosa, como una especie que se extingue, era discordante. No pudo evitar preguntar: —¿Por qué seguiste luchando? ¿Después de que tu guarnición se fue, o murió, o lo que sea que les pasó?

Cas sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sé. Creo que solo quería que terminara. Mi vida. No esperaba ser salvado por un humano. 

Dean sonrió ante eso. —Tengo la costumbre de salvar a la gente. El negocio familiar y todo...

—Tengo la impresión de que eres un ser humano extraordinario, Dean —dejó de caminar por un momento, respiró hondo y dolido antes de mirar a Dean. —Puedo ver por qué le gustaste a tu Castiel"

No pudo evitar ser tocado por eso. Dean asintió con la cabeza. —También él me gustó —tocó suavemente el brazo de Cas y preguntó: —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? ¿Puedo tratar de coser las heridas o algo así?

—¿Es algo que puedes hacer? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Oh, sí... puedo hacer un punto de cruz… —bromeó mientras guiaba a Cas a sentarse en un banco cercano. Sacó el pequeño kit de costura y el hilo dental que siempre tenía sobre él. —¿Dónde estás herido?

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Cas se quitó el resto de su gabardina y su chaqueta, y desabrochó su camisa por completo para arrojarla al montón junto con la corbata azul que estaba totalmente destrozada. Se echó hacia atrás para que Dean pudiera ver mejor las heridas en su pecho y estómago.

Dean tragó el nudo en su garganta. Al ver las cicatrices, la cantidad de laceraciones y la sangre seca que se le pegó en la piel... Le recordó demasiado lo que perdió en ese momento. Respirando profundamente para recuperarse, Dean se inclinó y acarició suavemente su dedo cerca de la herida más grande en el costado de su abdomen. —¿Supongo que no tienes algo con lo que pueda limpiarlo?

Cas respiró hondo y dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre las partes de su torso que estaban cubiertas de sangre y suciedad. Su mano brilló y la tierra desapareció. Solo quedaba sangre fresca. —Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Sacó una larga hilera de hilo, enhebró la aguja y apoyó la rodilla en el banco al lado del ángel. Usando su otra mano, Dean juntó la piel y preparó la aguja cerca del final. —Está bien, estoy empezando… —advirtió cuando atravesó la aguja con la piel de Cas y comenzó a cerrar la herida.

Cas hizo un ruido de dolor y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, respirando con dificultad. —Gracias por hacer esto —presionó con los dientes apretados.

—No, las gracias no son necesarias —murmuró mientras terminaba la puntada. Atado en un doble nudo, Dean retrocedió y sonrió. Ninguna de sus otras heridas requirió puntos de sutura. —Al menos detendrá el sangrado.

Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba de acuerdo antes de mirarlo con una débil sonrisa. —Todavía no estoy seguro de sobrevivir este día, pero gracias por hacer el esfuerzo. 

Dean asintió, sintiendo una abrumadora necesidad de abrazarlo. Tal vez fue porque se parecía mucho a su Cas y la idea de no volver a abrazar a su amigo nuevamente le estaba apretando la garganta. Miró la camisa y la corbata arruinadas y decidió conducir su línea de pensamiento en una dirección diferente. —Esa camisa está arruinada.

Cas lo miró y asintió. —No tengo la energía para repararlo de nuevo —entrecerró los ojos y miró al sol antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia el norte. —No estoy seguro de que llegaremos al campamento antes del anochecer. Deberíamos buscar una habitación para asegurar nuestra posición y pasar la noche allí.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo. Cas conocía este lugar mejor que él. Dean miró a su alrededor y vio un edificio bastante robusto al otro lado de la calle. Parecía que solía ser una biblioteca. —¿Funcionaría? —Él asintió detrás de Cas.

No tenía idea de lo que vio Cas cuando entrecerró los ojos hacia la biblioteca, pero después de un momento asintió lentamente. —Hay una pequeña oficina con una puerta que se puede cerrar.

—Vamos —instó Dean mientras tomaba los restos de ropa del banco y extendía la mano para ayudar a Cas a levantarse.

Cas lo tomó de nuevo, apoyándose en el hombro de Dean cuando tropezó. —Me disculpo. Me siento mareado.

—Te tengo —le aseguró mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de Cas, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. —Vamos —Dean guió a Cas hacia adelante hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca. La puerta estaba abierta, así que usó su pierna para abrirla, echó un vistazo rápido antes de llevar a Cas al interior del edificio.

Cas señaló hacia unos estantes de libros caídos. —La oficina está en algún lugar detrás de esos estantes. Deberíamos estar a salvo allí.

Uno de los estantes estaba bloqueando la puerta y Dean sabía que probablemente sería demasiado pesado para simplemente apartarlo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar si Cas podía levantarlo, el ángel simplemente lo empujó hacia un lado como si no pesara nada y abrió la puerta.

La oficina era realmente pequeña. Se parecía más a un almacén que a una oficina real, pero contenía un escritorio, una silla rota y una planta muerta en una maceta. Cas cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la cerró antes de que él se arrodillara y apoyara la espalda contra la puerta. —Deberías ponerte cómodo. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo.

—Tuve que quedarme en lugares peores... Al menos no hay ratas —Dean arrancó el asiento de la silla rota y lo dejó caer al suelo. —¿Por qué no descansas? —Dean le ofreció el cojín.

Cas ladeó la cabeza. —No duermo.

—No, pero ¿no hacen los ángeles esa cosa extraña de meditación para tratar de curarse más rápido?

—No —Cas dijo lentamente.

Dean saltó sobre el escritorio. —Solo siéntate en el cojín, Cas.

—¿Por qué? —Otra inclinación de cabeza.

—Eres peor que un niño pequeño. Solo hazlo porque te lo pedí, ¿de acuerdo? —Dean le dirigió una mirada aguda.

Cas suspiró profundamente y agarró el cojín antes de sentarse torpemente sobre él. —Eres irritante.

Levantó la vista, tratando de no dejar que eso lo afectara. Dean dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y sacudió la cabeza. Cada pocos minutos le recordaban lo que había perdido, lo que estaba tratando desesperadamente de recuperar. —Es lo que le gustó de mí...

Durante un largo momento, Cas no dijo nada antes de preguntar en voz baja: —¿Era muy diferente de mí?

Esa fue una pregunta interesante. —¿Si y no? Estás un poco como Cas estaba antes que yo y Sammy lo corrompieramos —Dean sonrió con cariño al recordar cuánto había cambiado Cas, y para mejor en muchas formas.

—¿Corromperlo? —Cas levantó una ceja, luciendo sospechoso por un momento.

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Sí, con Netflix y sarcasmo...

Cas sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —La mayoría de las veces no tengo idea de qué estás hablando... ¿Qué es... Netflix?

Chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Cas. —Ahora, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando —A Dean le encantaba tener la oportunidad de explicar otra referencia más. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería algo que extrañaba hacer. —Netflix fue una de las cosas favoritas de Cas con su tiempo libre. Indulgentemente veía tontería y media de cualquier cosa y todo lo que el servicio tenía —explicó.

—¿Televisión? —preguntó Cas lentamente.

—Sí. Amaba todo.

Cas parecía aún más confundido. —No entiendo... ¿Él... vivió contigo?

Dean asintió con la cabeza. —Tenía su propia habitación y todo.

Cas se miró las manos. —¿No se sintió solo viviendo contigo? Estar en la Tierra, vivir con humanos... no poder escuchar a los otros ángeles, o sentir la tranquilidad del Cielo... es difícil imaginar que un ángel elegiría ese tipo de existencia.

—Demonios, sí lo sé. No tenía muchas opciones, pero yo... —Dean suspiró y continuó: —Solo espero que hayamos hecho las cosas un poco más soportables para él.

—Ya que estás haciendo este viaje para recuperarlo, tengo la impresión de que te preocupas mucho por él. Estoy seguro de que esto hizo que su exilio fuera más fácil para él.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo habría sabido —murmuró mientras dejaba escapar una risita sin alegría. Dean nunca le dijo a Cas lo importante que era para ellos. Para él.

—Crees que no lo sabía —dijo Cas en lugar de preguntar. Levantó las rodillas y las abrazó. —Pero estoy seguro de que lo hizo.

Fue un buen pensamiento. Esperaba que su Cas lo supiera. Aún así no significaba que no lamentara no haberle dicho lo suficiente. —Debería haberle dicho más.

Cas le dio una suave sonrisa. —Si eres así, como eres ahora mismo, a su alrededor también... te escuchó fuerte y claro.

Dean suspiró. Se prometió a sí mismo en ese momento si tenía éxito, si traía a Cas de regreso, le iba a contar más. En voz alta. Decirle cuánto significaba para Dean. Cuánto mejor era su vida por tenerlo en el. —Entonces, ¿todos los chicos voladores están peleando, o la mayoría de ellos están escondidos en el Cielo?

—Todos los soldados están aquí abajo. Pero unos pocos ángeles permanecen en el cielo cuidando las almas —Cas levantó la vista, sus ojos azules parecían más brillantes ahora, como si lentamente se sintiera mejor. —¿Por qué?

—Simplemente curioso —dijo— Las cosas son probablemente muy diferentes aquí que desde mi línea de tiempo.

Cas asintió lentamente. —Estoy seguro que lo es —Él sonrió de nuevo. —Es un sentimiento nuevo y extraño... Estoy feliz de que yo parezca tener un propósito diferente en otra vida. Que tenía una vida... ¿Y... amigos?

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. —Lo hiciste. Muchos amigos. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Si no es mucho pedir… —Cas miró hacia otro lado por un momento. —¿Me mostrarías un recuerdo de él?

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Dean, inseguro de lo que estaba preguntando Cas.

—Piensa en algo. Un recuerdo de él. Te tocaré y podré verlo. Es como caminar en sueños —Cas se frotó la nuca. —Si es mucho pedir, lo entendería.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y se bajó del escritorio. Se movió para sentarse frente a Cas. Revolviendo sus recuerdos, decidió ir con el tiempo que llevó a Cas a un burdel para perder su virginidad. Era, sin duda, uno de sus favoritos. Él sonrió y dijo: —Tengo uno.

Cas se inclinó hacia delante mientras se sentaba de rodillas frente a él, los ojos azules se clavaban en los de Dean antes de asentir y estirar la mano para tocar su frente con dos dedos. —Concéntrate en ese recuerdo.

Hizo lo que le indicaron, incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa tirara de sus labios al recordar esa noche.

Recordaba la risa, la ligera sensación en su pecho. La forma en que Cas se había sentido presionado contra él cuando le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. La forma en que Cas le había sonreído. El chico no entendía por qué Dean se había estado riendo, pero aún así le sonrió.

No fue hasta que dos dedos se deslizaron desde la frente de Dean hasta su mejilla, que se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Cas limpió las huellas de sus lágrimas y Dean levantó la vista, perdiéndose instantáneamente en familiares ojos azules.

—Gracias, Dean —susurró.

Dean agarró suavemente la muñeca del ángel y la apretó. —¿Puedo abrazarte? Sé que es algo extraño preguntar, pero si no tengo éxito... Si no puedo salvar a Cas... —se interrumpió, incapaz de decir las palabras.

Cas asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto.

Sin dudarlo, tiró de Cas hacia adelante en un abrazo. Presionando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del chico, Dean dejó escapar una temblorosa exhalación, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Cas. Exhaló un agradecido "Gracias".

Podía sentir cómo Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él tentativamente, pero aún tirando de él más cerca. —Espero estar haciendo esto correctamente. Nunca antes había abrazado a alguien.

Dean se rió contra su piel. —Lo estás haciendo bien.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Cas, apoyando más de su peso contra Dean. —Esto se siente... bien.

No pudo evitar murmurar un sonido de acuerdo. Dean retrocedió y sonrió. —Gracias por eso.

Cas reflejó la sonrisa. —Gracias. Creo que tengo una mejor comprensión de las cosas... Ahora que las he visto a través de tus ojos.

Dean asintió y miró a su alrededor. —Tal vez debería tratar de dormir...

—¿Te importaría dormir a mi lado? Se siente... reconfortante —Cas sonaba vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de estar usando la palabra correctamente. —Podría cuidarte —ofreció.

Joder, realmente extrañaba a su Cas. Presionando sus labios para evitar más malditas lágrimas, Dean dijo: —Me gustaría.

•••

La caminata al complejo fue relativamente tranquila. Dean la pasó respondiendo todas las preguntas de Cas sobre su Cas, su línea de tiempo. Incluso se había reído de él. Por unos momentos se sintió como si hubiera recuperado su Cas.

De repente, Cas se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos en la dirección en que caminaban. Agarró la muñeca de Dean para detenerlo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, soltó su agarre. —Tenemos que darnos prisa. El campamento está bajo ataque.

Dean comenzó a correr tras Cas, sacando su cuchillo asesino de demonios y observando a Cas hacer lo mismo con su espada de ángel. Había estado en lo cierto. Al menos cinco de esos demonios de cuernos extraños estaban atacando la pared alrededor del complejo humano. Los humanos en la pared intentaron luchar contra ellos con bates de béisbol y pistolas, pero no les causó ningún impacto.

Uno de los demonios agarró el brazo de un hombre y tiró de él hacia abajo. Era demasiado tarde para salvarlo cuando el demonio rompió el cuello del tipo. Dean cargó y estrelló su cuchillo contra el omóplato del demonio, haciendo que soltara un profano chillido de dolor. Trató de sacudirlo, pero Dean logró apuñalar la cosa en su corazón. Dejando que el cuerpo de la criatura cayera al suelo, mientras Dean sacaba el cuchillo, otro demonio lo estrelló contra la pared. Casi perdió el conocimiento por el impacto de la misma.

Podía escuchar su nombre siendo llamado por Cas. Su voz sonaba preocupada y mucho más cerca cuando de repente el ángel estaba al lado de Dean, alejándolo del demonio. Dean jadeó, tragando saliva de dolor mientras respiraba. Mierda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el demonio lo había estado estrangulando.

Protegiéndose los ojos de la brillante luz indicadora que emitía el golpe de Cas mientras mataba al último demonio, Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando cayó frente a los pies de Dean con un ruido sordo, levantó la vista nuevamente.

Dedos cálidos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla y se encontró con preocupados ojos azules. —Dean... ¿estás bien?

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, escuchó murmullos y conversaciones emocionadas por encima de la pared. La gente los llamaba.

La respiración de Cas se contuvo y atrajo la atención de Dean hacia él nuevamente. Sabía que este no era su Cas, pero joder, se veían tan similares en ese momento. La abierta sorpresa y asombro en su expresión cuando Cas miró a las personas murmurando con entusiasmo; el dolor y la preocupación grabados en sus rasgos, después de años de haber visto demasiada oscuridad en este mundo. Como en ese momento algo había cambiado en él. Como si se hubiera abierto, hecho vulnerable a las emociones.

—El ángel salvó a un humano —Dean podía escuchar a la gente gritar de sorpresa y emoción.

—¿Nos va a salvar? ¿Luchará por nosotros? —preguntaban otras personas.

Se abrió una enorme puerta de metal, un joven negro y una mujer asiática de aspecto sombrío se quedaron allí, apuntándoles con sus armas.

Cas le dio a Dean una mirada preocupada de nuevo, antes de envolver su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Dean y ponerse un poco delante de él. Dean no estaba seguro de que Cas fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era un poco alucinante que, en un día, se hubieran acercado lo suficiente como para que Cas sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo. No es que necesitara protección, pero era el gesto lo que contaba.

Colocando una mano aplacadora en el hombro del ángel, Dean dio un paso adelante. —Mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Estamos buscando refugio —dijo a los otros humanos, con la esperanza de que no fueran el primero en disparar y luego preguntar. Y considerando que no lo habían hecho, las probabilidades parecían estar a su favor.

—¿Tú y el ángel? —preguntó la mujer bruscamente.

—Oh sí. Somos un paquete —dijo Dean, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Cas.

—¿Por qué te salvó? —preguntó en un tono sospechoso, haciendo caso omiso del joven cuando él trató de detenerla.

—Tal vez porque soy bonito —dijo. A pesar de estar en un universo donde los ángeles y los humanos parecían ser enemigos, todavía se sentía extrañamente protector con Cas. Incluso si él no fuera su Cas.

Cas inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada extraña. —Esa no fue la razón, Dean.

Dean se rió entre dientes. —Sarcasmo, Cas.

Cas pareció pensativo por un momento antes de hacer un sonido de "Oh" y asintió. Se enfrentó a la mujer en la puerta. —No voy a dañar a ninguno de ustedes.

El joven le susurró algo a la mujer, que asintió a regañadientes. —Está bien, ambos pueden entrar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Dean miró a Cas, haciendo contacto visual y preguntando en silencio con la ceja de su frente si el ángel tenía la intención de entrar con él.

Cas asintió, para sorpresa de Dean entendiendo lo que había querido decir.

Mientras seguían a los dos humanos hacia el complejo, Dean preguntó: —Entonces, ¿ustedes dos tienen nombres?

—Soy Sarah —respondió la mujer bruscamente antes de señalar a su compañero. —Este es William. Nosotros dirigimos este refugio.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. —Encantado de conocerte. Soy Dean, como sabes, y este es Castiel.

Sarah le dirigió a Castiel otra mirada sospechosa. —¿Cómo terminaste con protección angelical, Dean? —preguntó en un tono sarcástico y amargo.

—Solo suerte, supongo —bromeó encogiéndose de hombros. La miró y suspiró. —Miren, sé que ustedes tienen en mente que los ángeles están al mismo nivel que los demonios, pero no todos lo son. Cas aquí es uno de los pocos que ve el valor de la humanidad.

—Sí, genial —resopló— ¿Y dónde estaba él cuando asesinaron a nuestros hijos? Cuando golpearon nuestra ciudad solo para matar a unos pocos demonios, sin importarles cuántas personas todavía estaban allí? ¿Nos trata como daño colateral?

Dean se volvió hacia Cas entonces. No sabía cómo ni podía responder esa pregunta.

Cas tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. —No hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperar a sus seres queridos perdidos, o incluso para terminar con su sufrimiento. No soy ni omnipresente ni lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer una diferencia significativa. Pero puedo ofrecer ayudar a proteger a los sobrevivientes de este complejo, si me dejarás.

William pareció desgarrado por un momento, como reticente a hacer su siguiente pregunta. Pareció encontrar el coraje después de un momento de silencio cuando preguntó: —Tenemos algunas personas que están heridas. ¿Eres capaz de curarlos?

—Sí —respondió Cas simplemente.

Eso pareció sorprender a Sarah. Ella asintió y ladró: —Sígueme.

Cas ladeó la cabeza. —¿Quieres ser curado también?

Ella lo miró con cautela. —¿Y qué garantía tengo de que no me matarás como lo hiciste con esos demonios?

—Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho. Y si no curo su cáncer, de todos modos morirás en unos meses.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron con consternación. —¿Tengo cáncer?

Cas asintió e inclinó la cabeza otra vez. —¿No lo sabías?

William respondió entonces: —No es que tengamos acceso a la atención médica.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cas explicó: —No habrá necesidad de eso. Puedo curar a tus heridos y tu enfermedad.

Sarah dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Cas. —¿Por qué ahora? Después de años y años de muerte y destrucción, ¿por qué le importa a un ángel ahora?

Cas miró a Dean por un momento, antes de volverse hacia Sarah y William. —Porque alguien creyó en mí. Alguien tenía fe y me hizo creer en mí mismo.

Dean quedó boquiabierto por un momento. En tan poco tiempo, su fe inquebrantable en su mejor amigo, y en cualquier versión de su mejor amigo, había logrado alterar la percepción de este ángel de una situación bastante triste. Y eso fue bastante importante. En ese momento, le picaba la mano para alcanzar a Cas, pero lo sofocó dándole una sonrisa suave.

Esa respuesta pareció ser suficiente para Sarah mientras se acercaba. —¿Cómo me sanarás?

—Solo tocaría tu frente. No dolerá —explicó Cas mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella y extendió la mano hacia su frente con dos dedos. Ella todavía parecía asustada.

Dean se acercó a Sarah, dándole un asentimiento de aliento. —Él curó mi brazo roto antes. Está bien, lo prometo.

Respiró hondo y finalmente asintió antes de que Cas le tocara la frente por un momento mientras la curaba. Cuando dio un paso atrás, Sarah parecía confundida. —¿Eso es todo?

Cas asintió con la cabeza. —Estás curado.

William apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y sonrió. —Vamos a mostrarle a nuestra bahía médica.

Sarah asintió con la cabeza a William y los dos guiaron a Dean y Cas a través de la entrada del almacén de pisos múltiples. Se encontraron con varias miradas, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver de cerca a un ángel que no estaba allí para golpearlos, supuso Dean.

Cuando llegaron a una sección cerrada del almacén, había varios catres con varias personas diferentes de todas las edades extendidas sobre ellos, en varios estados de enfermedad o lesión. Fue todo el despertar.

Dean observó a Cas acercarse a un niño pequeño, probablemente no mayor de diez años, que sostenía un brazo severamente roto contra su pecho.

No le tenía miedo a Cas, solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Dean recordó cómo el viejo Cas tenía el tacto de una excavadora y no debería haberse sorprendido cuando tocó la frente del niño sin decir nada mientras lo curaba.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron cuando soltó su brazo y lo agitó. —¡Ya no duele!

Cuando Dean pensó que tenían atención antes, la curación de Cas causó una afluencia de murmullos emocionados. De repente, había gente en el pasillo de pie y mirando, al menos aquellos que podían, algunos incluso acercándose. Cas comenzó a sanar a todos y la charla a su alrededor se convirtió en vítores y risas felices. El misterioso silencio anterior se transformó abruptamente en una vida vibrante.

Cuando Cas terminó de curar a la última persona, volvió a Dean, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios mientras se acercaba a él. —Gracias, Dean.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, incapaz de ocultar el desconcierto de su tono.

—Por mostrarme otra manera —Cas se acercó y lo abrazó, apretándolo con fuerza.

Dean jadeó ante el contacto inesperado antes de fundirse con él. Sus manos se torcieron en la tela de una gabardina hecha jirones y destrozada. Era extraño, a pesar de que el tipo estaba bastante sucio y golpeado, olía a su Cas. Aparentemente, la esencia del ángel era la misma en todas las dimensiones. —De nada —murmuró.

Retrocedieron cuando el familiar crepitar de una grieta se hizo eco detrás de ellos. Dean se volvió para mirar y suspiró. Luego volvió a mirar a Cas y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. —Ese es mi viaje.

Cas le devolvió la sonrisa. —Él tiene suerte de tenerte.

Le dolía el corazón con esas palabras. Dean odiaba que este Cas no tuviera su propio Dean. Aparentemente, el vínculo rápido y loco entre ellos fue en ambos sentidos. Ahuecando el costado de la cara de Cas, murmuró: —Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando, Cas.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho, Dean.

El labio inferior de Dean tembló, ligeramente abrumado por la medida de las diferentes emociones que lo consumieron en ese momento. Una profunda tristeza para este Cas, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba implicando y sabiendo que no podía suceder. Y no por ninguna otra razón que, a pesar de que eran tan similares, este no era su Cas. Y darse cuenta de que, maldición... deseaba que así fuera.

Fue como encontrar la letra de una canción que creías conocer por dentro y por fuera, durante años y años; que de repente, después de todo este tiempo, te das cuenta de que has estado cantando mal las palabras. Mierda, sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo eran una letra incomprendida.

Sería tan fácil. Tan fácil ignorar la grieta y quedarse. Porque, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que pasara las cinco pruebas? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de recuperar su Cas? Bastante fino, considerando la tormenta de mierda de una vida que había tenido.

Pero en ese momento, Dean sabía que su Cas valía la pena.

—Lo siento —dijo Dean, deslizando la yema del pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Cas. —No puedo quedarme. 

Cas le dio una cálida sonrisa. —Y no deberías. Esta no es tu historia. El tuyo yace más allá de aquí —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la grieta. —Pero atesoraré el tiempo que tuve contigo. No te olvidaré mientras viva.

Dean asintió y finalmente liberó su agarre del ángel. Miró las profundidades azules maravillosamente familiares y le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzadora. —¿Deséame suerte?

Cas asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. —Buena suerte, Dean.

Lanzando una última mirada a Castiel, respiró hondo y vigorizante y extendió la mano hacia la grieta, cerrando los ojos cuando la electricidad estática zumbó a su alrededor y todo se desvaneció en blanco en lugar de negro.


End file.
